Buccaneers Mob
The Buccaneers '''was established in 2008 when evicted Wildkats females met up with Starsky rovers. Wild Dog established dominance along side Oveja, however in June, Vibora overthrow her sister and became the dominant female. Oveja was able to reclaim dominance from her sister five months later. Vibora became the dominant female again after Oveja died in April 2010. She held dominance for almost a year till her death in early 2011 leaving the Last Wildkat female Gato's dominance unchallanged. Dominant Pair As soon as the group was established, the oldest of the Starksy males Coyote however he was soon predated and his brother Wild Dog took over the position of dominant male. Female dominance was not as clear, and the three oldest females competeted for dominance. Finally Oveja became the dominant female. Vibora overthrown her sister Oveja in June 2009 and became the dominant female. Vibora was the dominant female from June 2009 to December 2009 when Oveja overthrew her and took back dominance. In April 2010 Oveja died, Vibora became the dominant female again till her death in February 2011. The last Wildkat female Gato became the next dominant female, she was lost in 2012 and Vitality became the new dominant female. Wild Dog had disappeared in November 2011 after looking sick and Dreamer assumed the dominant male position. Current Members The Buccaneers have 23 members as of October 2011. Vitality (VBCF009) '''Dominant Female Dreamer (VBCM004) Dominant Male Cycerin (VBCM008) Solace (VBCF010) Tangerine (VBCF014) Pachi (VBCM016) Melodie (VBCF017) Karco (VBCM020) Paragon (VBCM021) Kisan (VBCF022) Sizzlo (VBCM023) Xerochi (VBCM024) Tundra (VBCF025) Euphoria (VBCF027) Inferno (VBCM028) Amina (VBCF029) Xenox (VBCM030) VBCF031 VBCM032 VBCM033 VBCP034 VBCP035 VBCP036 All Known Members A list of all meerkats who were born or joined the Buccaneers. Oveja (VWKF005) Vibora (VWKF006) Gato (VWKF007) Lista (VWKF011) Colibri (VWKF016) Coyote (VSKM003) Raccoon Dog (VSKM007) Wild Dog (VSKM008) Psybot (VBCM001) Snayk (VBCM002) Jebba (VBCF003) Dreamer (VBCM004) Nibbin (VBCM005) Osca (VBCF006) Spiriax (VBCF007) Cycerin (VBCM008) Vitality (VBCF009) Solace (VBCF010) Edo (VBCM011) VBUP012 VBUM013 Tangerine (VBCF014) VBUP015 Pachi (VBCM016) Melodie (VBCF017) Rox (VBCF018) Midnight (VBCF019) Karco (VBCM020) Paragon (VBCM021) Kisan (VBCF022) Sizzlo (VBCM023) Xerochi (VBCM024) Tundra (VBCF025) VBCF026 Euphoria (VBCF027) Inferno (VBCM028) Amina (VBCF029) Xenox (VBCM030) VBCF031 VBCM032 VBCM033 VBCM034 VBCF035 VBCF036 Rivals The Buccaneer's main rivals are the Animaniacs, Sioux and Thermopylae. History August 2008: Oveja, Vibora, Gato, Lista and Colibri met up with Coyote, Wild Dog and Raccoon Dog. Coyote became the dominant male. September 2008: '''Oveja and Vibora were pregnant. Gato aborted. No clear dominant female. '''October 2008: '''Oveja became the dominant female. Oveja and Vibora lost their litters, Colibri was pregnant.. Racoon Dog went roving. One encounter with Animaniacs. '''November 2008: Colibri gave birth to Psybot, Snayk, Jebba and Dreamer. December 2008: '''Gato was pregnant. Coyote was predated. Wild Dog became the new dominant male '''Janaury 2009: '''Gato lost her litter. Oveja aborted. Lista was pregnant. One encounter with Animaniacs. '''February 2009: '''Oveja was pregnant. Lista lost her litter. Vibora, Gato, Lista and Colibri were evicted. '''March 2009: Oveja gave birth to Nibbin, Osca and Spiriax. Two encounters with the Animaniacs. April 2009: '''Racoon Dog and VSKM014 wnet roving. One encounter with Animaniancs. '''May 2009: '''Oveja and Colibri were pregnant. Vibora, Gato, Lista and Colibri were evicted. '''June 2009: '''Oveja gave birth to Cycerin, Vitality and Solace. Colibri aborted .Vibora was pregnant. Oveja was overthrown by Vibora who became the new dominant female. '''July 2009: Vibora gave birth to Edo, VBCP012, VBCM013, Tangerine and VBCP015. One encounter with Animaniacs. August 2009: '''Colibri was pregnant. VBCP012 and VBCP015 were predated. One encounter with Animaniacs. '''September 2009: '''Colibri lost her litter. Vibora was pregnant. Oveja, Gato, Lista, Colibri and Jebba were evicted. '''October 2009: '''Vibora gave birth to Pachi, Melodie, Rox and Midnight. Lista disappeared. '''November 2009: '''Colibri, Raccoon Dog, Psybot, Nibbin, Osca, Spiriax, Vitality, Solace, Edo and Pachi split from the group. '''December 2009: Splinter group rejoined. Colibri was pregnant. VBCM013 was predated. Oveja overthrew Vibora and became the dominant female again. January 2010: '''Colibri gave birth to Karco, Paragon and Kisan. Raccoon Dog,Psybot and Snayk went roving. '''February 2010: '''Oveja was pregnant. Vibora, Gato, Colibri and Jebba were evicted. Raccoon Dog, VSKM014, Pysbot, Snayk, and Dreamer went roving. Two encounters with Animaniacs. '''March 2010: '''Oveja gave birth to Sizzlo, Xerochi, Tundra and VBCF026. One encounter with Sioux and Animainacs. '''April 2010: '''Oveja die. Vibora became the dominant female. VBCF026 was killed. Raccoon Dog went roving. Two encounters with Sioux. '''May 2010: Vibora was pregnant. Colibir and Jebba aborted and were evicted. Three encounters with Animaniacs. June 2010: Vibora was pregnant. Gato, Colibri, Jebba, Osca, Spiriax and Solace were all evicted. July 2010: Vibora gave birth to Euphoria, Inferno, Anima and Xenox. One encounter with Sioux. August 2010: Raccoon Dog, Psybot, Snayk, Dreamer, Nibbin and Cycerin went roving. Two encounters with Sioux and one with Animaniacs. September 2010: '''Vibora was pregnant. Gato, Colibri, Jabba, Osca, Vitality, Solace and Tangerine were evicted. Colibri was Last Seen. '''October 2010: '''Vibora was pregnant. Spiriax, Melodie, Rox and Midnight were evicted. Two encounters with Thermypolae. '''November 2010: Vibora gave birth to VBCF031, VBCM032 and VBCM033. One encounter with Thermypolae. December 2010: '''Psybot, Snayk, Nibbin and Edo left the group and formed the Kappa. Two encounters with Animaniacs and one with Sioux. '''January 2011: Vibora aborted. Gato, Jebba, Osca, Spiriax, Vitality, Solace, Medolie, Rox and Midnight were evicted. Wild Dog, Psybot, Snyak, Dreamer, Nibbin, Cycerin and Edo went roving. Three encounters with Sioux and two with Thermypolae. February 2011: '''Vibora was predated. Gato became the new dominant female. '''March 2011: '''Dreamer, Cycerin, Pachi and Paragon went roving. Two encounters with Sioux. '''April 2011: '''Gato was pregnant. Solace aborted. Jebba, Osca, Spiriax, Rox and Midnight were evicted and left the group. '''May 2011 Gato gave birth to VBCM034, VBCF035 and VBCF036. June 2011: '''One encounter with Thermopylae. '''July 2011: '''Melodie aborted. August 2011: Gato aborted but quickly got pregnant again. '''September 2011: '''Gato was pregnant. Vitality, Solace, Medolie, Tangerine, Kisan and Tundra were evicted. October 2011: Gato gave birth to VBCP037, VBCP038, VBCP039 and VBCP040. '''November 2011: Wild Dog disappeared and was Last Seen. Dreamer became the dominant male. '''December 2011: '''Two encounters with Thermopylae. Janaury 2012: February 2012: March 2012: Gato died. Vitaliy became the new domiannt female. Category:Meerkat Mobs